Yasuko Ginza
"I'm a geneticist, not a robotics expert." - Mythical Mew Mew Keiko Ginza (銀座 けいこ) Is a major character of Mythical Mew Mew. She's a scientist and the creator of the Mythical Mew Mew project. Appearance Keiko is a pale skinned woman with brown hair tied into a messy bun and tired blue eyes with rectangular framed glasses. She's somewhat tall and tends to wear simple clothes, usually being seen in an open white lab coat over a blue turtleneck and black pants. Personality Keiko is a serious woman who doesn't accept anyone pushing her around, no matter their position or importance. She tends to throw herself into her work, sometimes even forgetting to eat or sleep. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a La Carte (TBA) Etymology Keiko is a common Japanese name with several meanings, such as 'respectful child' or 'silicon child'. Ginza is made up of two kanji. Gin, which means 'silver' and Za, which translates to 'guild'. It is a district in Tokyo. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Evelyn Black *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Karina Ginza *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Jìng-Zǐ YínZuò (銀座敬子, ''YínZuò Jìng-Zǐ) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Ging-Zí NgànZoh (銀座敬子, NgànZoh Ging-Zí) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Ji-Na Eun (은진아, ''Eun Ji-Na) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Keiko Ginza *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Keiko Ginza Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Evelyn Black *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Keiko Ginza *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Evelyn Black *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Evelyn Black *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Lucy/Nyu from Elfen Lied. * She has the same English voice actress as Alexis Rhodes from Yu-Gi-Oh. * Keiko was initially called Keiko Kurogin. * She was initially going to have black hair and a skirt, before it was decided that brown hair and pants fit better. Gallery Keiko Lab.png|Keiko's Lab Attire Keiko Casual.png|Keiko's Casual Clothes Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages